


Uchiha Anew

by RioUchiha1520



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, uchiha sasuke - Fandom
Genre: My First Fanfic, Uchiha Anew, Uchiha Sasuke Family Life, my own plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioUchiha1520/pseuds/RioUchiha1520
Summary: A fanfic mostly around the life of Sasuke Uchiha and my character Rio Len. Of course he was with Sakura before but I ended up making her died so my character can be  with Sasuke haha sorry. I like Sakura so don't get me wrong but yeah she had to go so my character can be there. Anyways they have Sarada but when Sakura dies she's just a baby so Sasuke doesn't get to travel since he needs to take care of his daughter. After Sasuke and Rio end up together they have 3 kids after some problems thanks to some people from Rio's past Rio has to leave to village and ends up having another of Sasuke's kids without him knowing after until he's able to go to the academy in the village. Of course all the kids get long with each other but the youngest can't stand his father for reasons that'll come out. I'm not really great with summaries so I'm not too sure what to put plus I'm still writing but I wanted to see how people would take my story. It's my very first story that I'm showing so I'm pretty sure it's not very good but I still just want to try.  *Of course I don't own any of the Naruto or Boruto characters but the plot and some characters are mine.*
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Rio Len

**Author's Note:**

> *So this is a fanfic about Sasuke but the thing is it's going to take a long while before I get to bring out Sasuke and the others. The begining of the story will be the start of Rio Len's life and the person she is. I'll try to get Sasuke and the others out hopefully after 10 chapters or less. Like I said I'm not really good as writing so bare with me. I will also be putting () with the letter or name of the person who is speaking because I don't really like to put he said or she said. It's my first story so I hope I can make it enjoyable. Now let's start.

No matter the struggles I'll do whatever possible to protect my family and friends. Even if they all turn on me I'll protect them all even if it cost me my life. I came from a terrible clan called Len. The Len clan was a clan of assassins. Villages would hire our clan to eliminate their "problems" I always hated that about my clan. All the killing.

We were just a clan of murderers and the cycle was just going to keep happening so I had to put a stop to it. My step-father Shin Len was the clan leader. I always hated him he only wanted to use me to further the clan and continue being the clan leader if I ever took over. I would always try to mess up his pans but then he would threaten my siblings and that's the reason why they hated me. Though they would get whatever they wanted and they didn't have to go into the assassin business like everyone else because they had me around.

Shin always tried to keep me under control by doing that and when he killed the old man I had no choice but to listen to him. When I need to escape for a while I was able to get a few hours away from Shin but that's when I met another horrible monster named Dai Zero. Though when I first met him he was a good person but something had to have changed him to become the monster that he is. 

After my clan was destroyed I was wondering from village to village doing missions that they wouldn't want to send their own shinobi. I guess it's my own way of making up for what me and my clan has done. Then when I made it to Konoha my life totally changed for the good. That's where I made my real family and friends. The ones that I would give my life for even though I don't think they would do the same for me with everything that we went through because of me.

My name is Rio Len I'm 7 years old and in the middle of becoming an assassin not by choice. Our Len clan is known for assassins even more now thanks to my evil step-father Shin Len. He was the one that killed my father so he can become clan leader. My mother helped Shin kill my real father so he can give her whatever she wanted. My mother is not a good mother she doesn't care for me. She just wants me to please my step-father so that she can live an easy life.

Though this year I haven't been feeling well my body has been feeling really hot and there are times where I can't see well. It's been getting worse everyday. When I feel like this I always hide in the forest so no one can bother me. Today is the same, I feel horrible so I'm heading to the forest before Shin finds out.

I lay down next to the small pond that's there in the forest trying to make myself feel better. I feel a little hot and cold at the same time and I'm not sure why. I just lay there and hear someone walking towards me. I hope it's not one of Shin's goons sent to look for me. I try to look but my eyes are to heavy to open so I end up passing out.

After a while i feel something cool and fresh so I end up waking up. That's when I saw this old man he ended up helping me. (Rio)-"Who are you? Why did you help me?" I'm looking at him for a reaction (Old man)-"I'm just a wonderer. I helped you because you needed help. If you see someone who needs help wouldn't you want to help them as well? Do you need a reason to help others? Do you need anything in return so you can help others?"

I looked at him surprised, in my clan no one helps anyone for no reason. I put a sad face. (R)-"I wished everyone thought like you. In my clan no one shows kindness because if you do you end up killed like my father. Ever since then I don't believe in kindness." He just looked at me (OM)-"I believe it's still in you. You just need the right people to bring it out of you again. Now let's talk about what's wrong with you. It's actually pretty simple and you'll eventually grow out of it. Right now your body can't hold large amounts of charka because you make so much that's why you body is making you sick. It's just trying to find ways to let out the extra charka so your body can manage the right amount. All you really got to do is train so you can withstand the extra amount of charka." I look at him confused.

(OM)-"I mean think about a small pot and you are pouring water into it but more water is coming out the the small pot can hold. What do you do now? You get a bigger pot right. So we need to train you to be able to hold the extra charka. As you train you'll probably find more things about yourself. So are you ready to get started it should take a few weeks depending how fast you can pick things up."

I'm not sure what do do since I know Shin will try and use this somehow. Though i do need to get myself better since there is no one else willing to help me out. (R)-"Okay I agree but it'll have to be in hiding if my step-father finds out about this I'm worried he'll do something." (OM)-"That's fine you can always find me here in the forest I won't leave until you are done with the training. Now let's get started before it gets later and you can come back tomorrow." (R)-"Okay I'm ready" i was happy that someone wants to help me for no reason.


	2. Old Man Zee and Evil Shin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Old Man)- "I believe in time you’ll end up leaving your clan and you’ll end up somewhere where you’ll meet the right people that you would want to protect. Don’t focus on the now hope for the future that you want. Get stronger for your sake. Use your stepfather to gain that strength so you can protect your future."

(One week later)

I went to the forest like I have for the past week and met up with the old man he still doesn’t want to tell me his name. He wants to wait for the following week to see how much I have improved but it might be sooner than that since I’m learning pretty fast.

(Rio)- "Hey, Old man ready to get started? I have been feeling a whole lot better through my temperatures been weird. I feel a little hot and a little cold at the same time. Is there something else wrong with me?" He looks at me thinking about what said. (Old Man)- "Let’s start training and see if we can figure it out. Now let’s sit and concentrate. Feel the charka within and increase the amount slowly." I do as he says but I still feel my temperature weird but I need to focus on this first maybe he’ll figure it out if I just focus.

(Old Man)- "Good now just keep concentrating. _I just look at her and I notice her hair is changing color but not a single color there are two different colors. What on earth is going on? As she concentrates I notice a cold and hot breeze coming out of her. It seems like she has developed two natural charkas without having to use ninjutsu._

_I’m pretty sure if that stepfather were to find out about it he’ll end up using her. I need to help her hide it until she can do it on her own._ Okay, you can stop we need to talk. _As soon as she opened her eyes I noticed a change. Her eye colors are different colors as well. One is red and the other is blue. Just like her hair, it has red and blue. To hide it she needs to learn genjutsu but it might take her some time so I have to put it on her for now._ It seems that you have two natural charkas because you have developed that it changed your appearance. You can check for yourself in the pond."

I look to the pond and I did see what he meant. How did this happen? How can I hide it from Shin? (Rio)- " How am I supposed to hide my appearance? Is it even possible?" I was freaking out but the old man calmed me down (Old Man)- "Don’t worry I’ll be able to put a genjutsu on you until you can learn it yourself. I know how bad it will be if your stepfather found about it from what you have told me. Once we finish training I’ll be putting the genjutsu on you. I believe you’ll learn it pretty fast but you need to calm down and not freak out just believe in me and yourself."

I look at him and I know I can trust him. He’s been helping me this whole time without asking for anything so I can trust him. I just don’t want him to get caught up with the Len clan. If he does then it’ll be my fault. I need to learn this as soon as possible so he doesn't get mixed up with the clan.

(Rio)- "Okay, let’s get started. I learn it as soon as possible you’ll see." After a few hours, it was getting late so it was time for me to head back home. The old man put the genjutsu on me but he reminded me that it won’t wear off until we meet again tomorrow.

I got home and Shin was waiting for me at the front door he didn’t look happy at all. I can guess why though. I was supposed to be training with him every other day after practice but this whole time I been meeting the old man. There is no excuse he would take and he wouldn’t care at all. He just loves to beat me because of my father. He always hated my father since I'm like him he takes his anger out on me as well.

(Shin)- "Where have you been brat? It’s been about a week and you haven’t even bothered to show up for our practice? Do you have something better to do then to come to practice? What right do you have to get away from practice do you want me to drag your siblings to do your practice for you? Should I let them join our school to learn what they need to do? Are you going to go back on our promise brat?"

I hate that he uses them like that just to get me to do what he wants. I have to explain to the old man that there will be times but I can meet him after practice with Shin. (Rio)- "I’m sorry I was training alone in the forest. I won’t do it again just leave them out of it. I’ll keep my promise. I'll be the top assassin so they won't have to get involved." He smiled because he enjoys to belittle me. No matter how much he and my family hates me I won’t betray my family. My father always taught me that family is important and you need to protect them.

(Shin)- "Now get inside and let's start practice you won’t stop until I tell you to. From now on we’ll be having practice till midnight. You won’t be having dinner from now until I say you can have dinner again. Do you understand?" That asshole! I can’t stand him but I don’t want to cause any problems for my family. Tomorrow I need to meet the old man early and explain to him that I won’t be able to train with him until after my practice with Shin from now on. (Rio)- "Yes, sir I understand." (Shin)- "Good, that’s want I want to hear. Now get to practice it’s getting late. You can’t finish until I tell you it’s over." (Rio)- "Yes sir!."

It’s already midnight and he still doesn’t let me finish. Damn him but I can’t let it bother me that’s what makes him happy. After another two hours, Shin finally told me to stop. I was so tired that I collapsed right there outside the dojo and he just left me there laughing. Seems like I’ll be sleeping outside tonight. Well, at least it’ll only be a few hours. Just then it started raining. **Just my luck!** I couldn’t move so I stayed there in the rain and ended up falling asleep somehow.

(Morning)

When the sun came up I woke up freezing from the rain last night. I got up headed to the forest to meet the old man. I went by the pond to see if he was there lucky for me he was but when I saw him I passed out. Sometime later I woke up better. (Rio)- "Thank you so much for helping me again. I feel a whole lot better thank you. What on earth did you give me?" He looked at me surprised.

(Old Man)- "I didn’t give you anything but a regular herbal tea to warm you up and help with any minor pain or illness but it should have taken more than one dose for you to get better. It seems thanks to your training you somehow also improved your body to recover faster than normal."

I was surprised to hear that but glad at the same time I’m a different person now. Then it dawns on me that I can’t really show it off because Shin will use my family against me to control me. What's the point if I can't help myself or my family. (Rio)- "It’s great and everything but I can’t help anyone let alone myself. What was the point of me having this power? The old man looked at me sadly.

(Old Man)- "I believe in time you’ll end up leaving your clan and you’ll end up somewhere where you’ll meet the right people that you would want to protect. Don’t focus on the now hope for the future that you want. Get stronger for your sake. Use your stepfather to gain that strength so you can protect your future."

After hearing him say that I decided to do as he says and focus in the future. (Rio)- "You’re right! I’ll do just that. Thank you. Oh! Speaking about Shin. He’s making me practice with him after regular practice since I had been coming here when I was supposed to meet him. Now I have to meet you later so we can continue training. Will that be fine for you?"

(Old Man)- "Of course, I understand. We can’t stop now plus it seems like you’ll be done with training soon. You'll need to be practicing your fire and ice powers every chance you get to refine them so you don't hurt yourself and so you can control them with ease. Soon you’ll be getting better in everything you do so I’m sure your stepfather will notice. Just try to not use your natural power in front of him."

That’s true I need to try and not use my natural powers anywhere close to him or his people. If he finds out I’m scared he’ll use me to further his control in the clan. (Rio)- "I’ll do my best to make sure he never finds out. Is there a way to cloak my charka. I also want to learn how to make that herbal tea and anything else that helps me heal. Since you’ll be leaving soon I would have to do it on my own from now on so can you please teach me?"

(Old Man)- "Of course, I was thinking about that as well. We can start tonight. You should head back now before they notice you’re gone." (Rio)- "Oh! You’re right. I’ll see you tonight." After practice, I meet with Shin. He seems surprised that I’m walking perfectly fine but he doesn’t ask anything. (Shin)- "Let’s hurry and get started." It’s finally midnight so practice with Shin is over. Once I see that everyone is asleep I sneak out to meet with the old man. Lucky for me my sneaking ability has always been the best. I meet with the old man and we get started in training. After about five hours we finished. I slept there until morning. Lucky for me practice at school starts at 9. When I sneak back to my room it is 8:20 am so I can take a small nap. 

(After another two weeks of training)

I was able to learn the things I need from the old man so in 3 days he'll be leaving. He just wants to make sure I understood everything. So I plan to give something to the old man tomorrow so he can always remember me by and he might finally tell me his name. I’m planning to forge him a necklace. The necklace will be a letter R red and blue just like my appearance. I hope he likes it.

After training with the old man I head back home and get started on the necklace. After a few hours I was done with the necklace and I still have enough time to sleep before practice. After practice with the evil Shin, I waited for everyone to head to sleep before going to meet the old man. After about an hour I took off to meet him. I’m excited to show him the necklace.

(Rio)- "Hey, old man look at what I made you I hope you like it!" (Old Man)- "Oh, you finally made it. Let me see that necklace. What’s it for? Wow! It’s really made well I love it." (Rio)- "Hehehe. Good, I’m glad you like it. It’s for helping me with everything and so you won’t forget me when you leave." (Old Man)- "How can I ever forget a brat like you hahaha." (Rio)- "Aww how mean. How about you tell me your name finally so I can stop calling you old man." (Old Man)- "Let me see should I tell you my name? I like you calling me an old man hahaha. Fine, I’ll tell you my name since you’ve done so well these past few weeks. My name is… " He was about to say his name when we heard someone walking in the forest. We hid as fast as we could to see who it was. The sound was getting closer to where we are at.

Then they said (Shin)- "Hey brat get out here I know you’re somewhere hear. Come out now if you don’t want me to hurt your siblings. Didn’t we also have a promise that you’ll do what I say? Now come out." Crap what am I going to do I can’t let him find out about the old man he’ll hurt him for sure because of me. I’ll just try to get him to leave right away. (Rio)- " **Hey, old man I’ll try to get him to leave so don’t come out. If he finds out you been helping me he’ll really hurt you. I’ll try to see you off tomorrow take care."** (Old Man)- " **Fine just be careful. The name is Zee."** I smiled I finally learned his name now to deal with Shin. I run around the other way so that I’m not close to Zee.

(Rio)- "Fine, I’m here. What do you want?" That just made him madder but that’s good cause he’ll focus more on me then on Zee. (Shin)- "Get your ass over here! What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night!" It’s weird that he’s even out looking for me. He doesn’t care if I’m home or not as long as I practice with him and become the best from my class and clan besides him of course. So why is he here? (Rio)- "I was just out here practicing on my own to get better as you wanted." It doesn’t make sense. He doesn’t care what I do. I have a bad feeling. He couldn’t have found out about Zee. (Rio)- "I just didn’t want to disturb anyone sleeping so I came here." Why is he even letting me talk? Usually, he just gets me and takes me to where he wants me or just beats me and leave me there.

(Shin)- "Why should I believe nonsense like that? Do I look stupid to you?" Crap! No! there’s no way he could have found out! (Shin)- "When were you going to tell me about your new abilities? Also your new appearance as well? Do you really think I would not find out about something that can benefit me hahaha you’re stupider than I thought?" Crap! But he doesn’t know where the old man is at so hopeful he was able to leave after finding out that Shin knows.

(Shin)- "Now it’s about time that they caught your little friend who helped you. I have to give him my thanks after all. He did help me in a way to gain my standing in the clan and probably more after I help you get even better." (Rio)- "NO! Please leave him alone! Don’t hurt him! I’ll do anything you want just leave him be!" He looks at me thinking and then he smiles. When he does that it can never be anything good. (Shin)- "We'll see about that. First, let's bring him out so I can finally meet him." One of Shin’s people came out from the direction that Zee was in and he was carrying Zee. It seems like they caught him off guard.

(Rio)- "Old man! Wake up, please! Old man!" (Shin)- "Oh calm down he’s not dead...yet hahaha." I looked at him angrily. (Shin)- "Oh! That’s a new expression you got there. Not sure if I hate it or like it yet. He said with an angry face back. Now, what should I do with your friend? Should I kill him? Should I just hurt him to teach you a lesson or should I just let him go and you’ll do what I say without fighting me?" (Rio)- "Please just let him go. I’ll do what you say just don’t hurt him."

Shin just looked at me with indifference. I don’t know what he’s thinking. (Shin)- "Fine. **I** won’t kill him." I was shocked when I heard that. He’s really not going to kill him I couldn’t believe it. *Stab* I looked behind Shin. Shin had his goon kill Zee. (Rio)- "You asshole! You said you wouldn’t kill him! Why! Why did you do this!" (Shin)- "I didn’t lie. I wasn’t the one that killed your friend now did I. From now on you’ll do what I say right...hmm? Or do you want me to end your family as well until you listen?"

I was pissed but I can’t do anything or he will kill them and they won’t even bother trying to run away from him. I need to get stronger! Strong enough to kill him. (Rio)- "Fine! I’ll do what you say. Let me just bury the old man and I won’t do anything else and only do what you say." (Shin)- "Good. Glad to hear that hahaha."

Shin and his goon left me and the lifeless Zee. He still had the necklace with him I should put it on his tomb for him. It took me two hours to finally get up to bury the old man. (Rio)- "I’ll never forget you, Zee. I’ll never forget your words as well. I’ll look to the future. I’ll try to do good in your name but until I end Shin and the evil clan". I left after an hour it was hard letting him go. From now on life will be difficult for me. I’ll have to do things that I wouldn’t want to do and at a young age as well.


	3. Dai and Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Rio)- “That’s a good boy. You should always try to protect your family. You’re lucky you have a family that cares about you. So get stronger so you can always protect them. I’ll be sending you two with your parents now. Try to head to a safe village so they can protect you but tell your parents you’ll have to change your names so the evil people won’t find you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take a little longer to post because I still have not finished it but once I'm done I'll probably post it as well. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Tell me what you think about the new characters.

3 years later  
I’m only 10 years old and my name has made it into the Bingo book for all the assassins I have done so far, I hate this life so much. I just got back from another mission with Shin. He’s enjoying all the money he’s gained from my missions. I wouldn’t even want that money anyways. Though I will take it back when I need to. When the time is right I’ll be taking everything from him and this evil clan. 

This clan just keeps breeding more assassins, how can they teach children to do such things. I couldn’t calm myself down so I took off, but not to the forest I haven’t been there for 3 years now. I head to the river, Shin doesn’t care where I go now as long as I get back when he tells me to. I get to the river and lay down beside it so I can clear my head and so I can see the night sky. I was enjoying myself until I sense someone close by. 

(Rio)- “*Sigh* Come out I know you’re there! My senses are the best in my whole clan so just get out now before I make you.” I turn to where the person is at. A boy comes out with a smile. (Daisuke)- “Hello, my name is Daisuke Zero from the Zero clan but you can call me Dai.” (Rio)- “Hi. I’m Rio.” (Dia)- “I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are especially with that appearance.” (Rio)- “Hm, great so what do you want.” I was indifferent I just didn’t want to deal with anyone. I don’t want to get close to anyone again. 

(Dia)- “I’m just hoping we can be friends. I’m pretty sure you can use a friend since you seem to be lonely.” (Rio)- “Huh?! I look lonely? Well, I actually prefer to be alone then deal with my clan.” Huh? Why am I saying that to him? Am I really lonely? Well it doesn’t matter I have to be or Shin won’t be happy and I still can’t deal with him yet.

(Rio)- “I don’t think you should try to be friends with me or my stepfather will try to destroy you and your clan if you rub him the wrong way. He thinks that just because he’s a clan leader he can do whatever he wants especially since he has me around now. Unless you are a clan leader and can make a deal with him to leave me alone hahaha.” 

He looks at me smiling and says (Dia)- “Fine then I just need to become clan leader and we can be together right?” (Rio)- “Huh? Whoa calm down didn’t you just want to be friends. I was just joking about that stuff. I’ll be fine just don’t try to deal with Shin.”

(Dia)- “Actually I’ve always liked you. I would always see you here by the river but never dared to get closer or where I can be sensed. Until finally two years later I got the courage to come closer and try to speak to you but you caught me too fast before I was actually ready to say anything. So I will become a clan leader and take you from your clan so you can be free from them. I promise you.”

For some reason, I was kind of happy to hear someone was actually thinking about me but I can’t let another person get killed because of me so I have to turn him down but I think we can become friends. Hmm, he said he’s from the Zero clan right? Maybe.

(Rio)- “You said you’re from the Zero clan right?” (Dia)- “Huh? Yes, I am.” (Rio)- “So your clan deals with the underground and such right?” (Dia)- “Yeah I’m not proud of it but yes.” (Rio)- “Okay, that’s good then. We can be friends I’ll just explain to Shin that if he tries to mess with you or your clan he can lose a good chance to make a deal like that he won’t try to hurt you.” He looks kind of disappointed but then he seems to have thought of something. 

(Dia)- “Okay. I can talk to Shin after you explain to him about my clan. I’ll be like a messenger between my clan and yours like that we can see each other more.” (Rio)- “Okay that’s a deal then I’ll let you meet him tomorrow and I’ll explain to him tonight so like that you can speak to your clan as well.” (Dia)- “Awesome I’ll head back now and explain to them.” (Rio)- “Okay see you tomorrow.” (Dia)- “See you tomorrow.”

He left as fast as he can. He seems so normal not strong at all ha-ha and he wants to try and be clan leader in clans like ours you have to be the best and the strongest to be clan leader. He doesn’t have what it takes to make it, so it’s a good thing I used this plan so Shin won’t hurt him until I finally finish him off. I finally decided to head back to talk with Shin. I’m not looking forward to it at all. It’s just the only way to make sure he doesn’t kill someone else because of me. Well here goes nothing. 

(Rio)- “Sir? May I speak to you about something that might benefit you?” He looks at me confused. I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m up to something which I am but he’ll just brush it aside because he thinks I won’t follow through because of my so-called family. (Shin)- “What is it? You know I’m busy so it better be good.” (Rio)- “It is sir. I met a boy from the Zero clan.” (Shin)- “OH! You've met someone? I would like to meet this person.”

(Rio)- “Please sir don’t try to hurt him. Like I said he’s from the Zero clan. They deal with a lot of the underground business, I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to benefit if you get along with them.” (Shin)- “Oh? In what way will I benefit from them?” (Rio)- “Well, you will have connections to get more missions from the underground bosses. Plus the Zero clan also deals with weapons so you’ll be able to make a deal with them for that I’m sure. The boy will come tomorrow to speak with you about what his clan leader has to say. I’m pretty sure he’ll come with an invitation so you can meet face to face. “

(Shin)- “Oh, that does sound like a great deal. So why may I ask are you coming to me with this if you don’t even enjoy these types of businesses. Don’t tell me it’s because of that boy? Do you happen to have a thing for that boy? If so, you know what that means right? I may not be able to hurt him but I can always hurt someone from here you know what I mean?”

Yes, asshole I do. Why do you think I want to get rid of you so badly. (Rio)- “No sir. He just wants to be friends. He’s heard of me and just wanted to get along with me. I won’t do anything or be with anyone unless you order me to sir. I will keep my promise. So please meet with him tomorrow.” He smiled. He’s enjoying all of this but I can’t do anything yet. I just need to deal with him until I get stronger. (Shin)- “That’s great to hear fine I’ll meet with him tomorrow. You may leave now I’m busy.” (Rio)- “Yes sir.”

I left as soon as he told me to. I hate that I have to use the Zero clan but at least it saves Dai’s life. Well if they become a problem later I might have to deal with them since it’s going to be my fault that they’re coming together. Eh for now I should just get some rest before my mission tomorrow and then Dai meeting Shin. 

Next day

Shin took me to a mission where we had to kill a client’s enemy but not just the enemy but the whole family as well. I hate this why would he make me do this? Is he trying to test me or just punish me? Whatever it is it’s not good for me? There’s no going back after this. If I don’t do it he won’t kill me but my family and he’ll make me watch but if I do it then there’s no one who’s going to accept me. Even though my family doesn’t care about me I just can’t get them killed. I have to do this. I need to put my emotions aside so I can get through this.

The mission is about to start. The targets are all at home. The main target and his wife are in their room. The son is outside playing with his sister. I just look at the kids with no emotion on my face but inside of me, I’m feeling terrible. I need to do the kids first so they don’t feel a thing. I was about to take off when Shin stopped me.

(Shin)- “Rio! I need to explain to you what you’re going to do.” What on earth is he planning now? (Rio)- “What is it?” (Shin)- “Oh, what’s with the attitude?” Crap I can’t act like this. (Rio)- “Sorry, sir. What do you want me to do?” (Shin)- “That’s better. Now the plan is, first you capture the main target with his wife to the front then you get the children. You bring the children to where the main target is so he can watch while you burn the children right in front of him. After you do that you just kill the main target and his wife then we’re done.”

I was shocked. How can he be this cruel? Why must I kill the children like that? Burning them alive in front of their parents and just ending their parents' lives painlessly that’s just not right. (Rio)- “I can’t do that. They’re only children. It’ll just be faster if I just kill them all fast and get it over with.” (Shin)- “Are you really going against me during a mission brat!” 

Damn, I just told myself that I can’t get emotional but this is just too cruel. Damn, I don’t have a choice though. (Rio)- “Sorry, sir. I was out of line. I’ll do what you say and I’ll accept your punishment when I’m finished.” (Shin)- “Now that’s more like it. Now go and get the job done. Some village is sending a group of shinobi to try and protect them.” (Rio)- “Yes sir.”

I have to do exactly as Shin said. Ever since he found out about my abilities he’s been making me do horrible things but this is the worst. I can’t do this though. Lucky for me I learned something behind Shin’s back that can be useful right now. It’s a backward summon. In other words, I can send them somewhere else out of sight from Shin and the others while I pretend to kill them.

Though where I’m sending them to is somewhere I won’t be able to go now in case they try to find out what happened. Well, it’s now or never. I went into the main targets room and pushed them to the other room so the others won’t see what I’m doing. Lucky for me they’re making a noise like I’m attacking them. That’s when I threw the paper made summons at them and got transported to that location. 

I made special clones of them and “captured” them. Now it’s time for the children. I just need to scare them so they can run inside so they can’t see. I have to make sure they don’t try to run away anywhere else so I made myself clones so I can force them inside. Just as planned they ran inside. The little girl was crying and the boy was trying to be brave and protect his sister.

(Rio)- “That’s a good boy. You should always try to protect your family. You’re lucky you have a family that cares about you. So get stronger so you can always protect them. I’ll be sending you two with your parents now. Try to head to a safe village so they can protect you but tell your parents you’ll have to change your names so the evil people won’t find you again.”

The boy looked confused for a while but somehow understood that I was trying to save them. I smiled. I’m glad I was able to save them. (Rio)- “Okay now get ready because they’re probably wondering where I’m at. It’ll be fast so don’t worry.” I threw the tags. (Rio)- “Goodbye, and be happy,” I said with a smile. 

Now that they’re gone and I have their clones I can finally finish this mission. I walk outside with the “captured children” they’re actually fire clones but it’s a special kind of clone. They look exactly like the person and they don’t disappear like regular clones you basically have to “kill” them. 

Well, now I can act out the mission so Shin can be happy and we can leave. Once I burn the “children” alive, they were screaming as regular people would, I finished off the “parents” next. I stood there with an indifference expression like I would any other mission. Shin finally decided to come down and check if I really did what he asked.

(Shin)- “Hmm, not bad brat. You should make a better expression than that. That was easy money you just did there. Now let’s get back so I can give you your punishment for acting up earlier before your little friend comes by.” (Rio)- “Yes sir.” I hope they’re doing fine.

I sent them to a place that’s close but far from the hidden leaf. I’ve heard that place is a good village so I’m sure they’ll be safe there. We had a mission around that area that’s the reason why I know about them and why I had a small area there. Well more like another gravesite for the old man from that time. I also put the necklace I made for him there because it’ll be safer there then close to our village. 

10 minutes later

A team from the leaf made it to the target's place. All they can tell is that they were too late since they saw the remains of the “target and his family.” They’re started to look around the house to look for any clues in who could have done this. Who can burn children in front of their parents? You could tell because where the parents lay it looks like they were trying to move to try and save their children. After they checked everything there were no clues left behind just the bodies and the flame marks. After burying the bodies they decided to head back to the village to report to the Hokage.

10 minutes before  
(Kai)-“Huh? Mom? Dad? You’re really here. She was right. She saved us!” My parents looked at each other and asked me for more information. (Kai)- “Yeah. The girl told me that it was good of me that I was trying to protect Sherry. She also told me that I should try and get stronger so I can be able to protect my family. Oh yeah, she said that we should go to a safe village that can help protect us but that we also need to change our names so that the evil people won’t be able to find us anymore.”   
My parents looked at each other again. It seems like they don’t want to trust someone that was sent to kill us. Well, I can’t blame them but I believe she’s a good person. While my parents were talking to see what we’re going to do I was looking around to see where we might be.

I saw a gravesite and there was a necklace hanging. The necklace looked awesome it was the letter R that is half red and half blue. It reminds me of the girl from earlier. I looked over the grave again and there were words written. (Kai)- “I’ll always focus on the future as you taught me old man Zee. Love Rio.” Huh? can this really be related to the girl? I’ll just believe it is even if it’s not I’ll still believe. 

I took the necklace and put it on. I headed back to my parents and they decided we should go ask for help at a nearby village. I was glad to hear that they finally decided to do something. We walked what seems like an hour and a half and finally made it to a village. When we got closer we saw it was the hidden leaf. 

My father was explaining to the guards about our situation. They contacted someone else to let the Hokage know that we wanted to see him. After a while, they escorted us to the Hokage’s office. When we were face to face with the Hokage I kind of felt relieved that we found a safe place to be. If they didn’t want us here I’m pretty sure they would have thrown us out from the beginning. 

(Lord 3rd)- “I have heard that you were attacked at your home is that true? May I ask who you are and how you got here? Who exactly attacked you and for what reason?” I looked up to my father he wasn’t sure how to answer and I got angry so I answered for him. 

(Kai)- “We are the Ito family. We were attacked at our home far away from your village. Though the person who attacked us actually saved us! She ended up teleporting us somehow close by to here. She was about 10 or 11 years old with blue and red hair and her eyes as well. It’s thanks to her that we’re alive. She told me that we had to find a village that can help protect us and that we need to change our name so that the evil people don’t find us again.” 

The Hokage look at me kind of concerned especially when I was describing the girl to him. He just kept listening to me though. (Lord 3rd)- “Are you sure she had blue and red hair and eyes the same.” (Kai)- “Yes, I’m sure. I would never forget her she saved us. She told me I should get stronger to be able to protect my family. She said I was lucky to have such a thing.”   
(Lord 3rd)- “Is that so? Well for now you may stay here in our village. I’ll get the paperwork ready so that you can change your name. What name would you like to have?” I thought about it while we were walking here it has to mean hope. Nozomu. (Kai)- “Nozomu! Because she gave me hope. I will become stronger and protect my loved ones.” He seemed to enjoy that especially since it was coming from me just a mere child not even 9 yet.

(Lord 3rd)- “That’s good to hear so I take it you would like to join our academy? You’ll be able to learn how to protect yourself and your loved ones.” (Kai)- “Yes of course!” (Lord 3rd)- “Hahaha, that’s good. You have such a good boy there Mr. Ito or should I say, Mr. Nozomu. Very good I’ll have someone take you to your new place so you may rest. I’ll be getting all the paperwork ready. You may go now.” I was excited to get started. I know it’ll take a long time so I can get as strong as her but I’ll work hard no matter what. 

2 hours later

The hidden leaf shinobi that had gone to the Ito’s family home came back and headed to the Hokage’s office. They face the Hokage but the only one who spoke was the grey-haired person. (Kakashi)- “Excuse us, sir. We just returned from Ito’s family home. I’m sorry to say that we didn’t make it in time. When we got there we only saw the burned bodies of the children and the bodies of the parents.” The Hokage wasn’t saying anything just looking at me and listening to what I was saying.

(Lord 3rd)- “Kakashi! You stay and the others may go. I need to speak to you alone.” Once the others left the Hokage then said. (Lord 3rd)- “A few hours ago the Ito family got here to the village the young boy told me that the person who was supposed to kill them didn’t kill them but teleported them to safety.” 

I was shocked hearing that but what about those bodies that we buried? This can’t be true if they are really alive then who did we bury? (Kakashi)- “But sir we buried the bodies before coming back how can that be possible?” (Lord 3rd)- “The boy also mentioned that the person who was sent to kill them was a 10 or 11-year-old who has red and blue hair and eyes the same. I’m pretty sure you remember an appearance like that coming out in the Bingo book right.”

He can’t mean the girl from the Len clan, can he? She is supposed to be an evil person who doesn’t care about anyone let alone kids. (Kakashi)- “The boy must be wrong. There’s no way a person from the Bingo book would just let them live. Even if she did let them go what about the bodies that we buried? They were people too weren’t they?” (Lord 3rd)- “We still don’t have much information about this girl so we can’t be sure what she can and can’t do. I need you to go back and get their DNA from those bodies and see what we can figure out. If they’re truly human or not.”

He has to be joking. There’s no way a person like that can let some family go for no reason. (Lord 3rd)- “Also the boy wants to join the academy and get stronger because of her. Apparently she left an impression on him. He said that she told him that he needs to get stronger to be able to protect his family and that he was lucky to have such a thing. Now, why do you think she would say something like that?”

How should I know? Can it be possible? Well, it’s not like I know her personally. Anyways first we need to check those bodies before anything else. (Lord 3rd)- “Oh yes before I forget. The name Ito is no more we have to make it seem like they truly died there. We’re changing their name to Nozomu because the boy says he got to hope because of that girl.” Really? I would like to meet with this boy and hear the story from him but right now I have my mission to do. (Kakashi)- “Yes sir. I’ll be heading out tomorrow to check on the bodies with a specially picked team you won’t have to worry about this getting out.” (Lord 3rd)- “Very well you may leave.” (Kakashi)- “Yes sir. Excuse me.” I left the Hokage office and started heading home.

2 hours before back at the Len clan

We made it back to the village and Dai was already waiting for us there. He was early I wonder what kind of deal he brought back to speak with Shin about. Well either way it’s not going to last long I just hope Dai will understand when the time comes. Shin turned to face me as if I had somehow planned for Dai to show up early. 

(Dai)- “Sorry, Shin sir I came early on my own accord I didn’t want to wait any longer. May we speak alone so I can let you know what my clan leader wants.” Shin just looks at Dai for a sec and agreed. (Shin)- “Sure this way. We can talk in my office. Also Rio we’ll deal with your punishment later.” 

They headed for the office, I was not allowed to go because Dai also wanted to ask Shin something. I was wondering about what he had to say to that evil man. After about 2 hours they finally came out. I’m not sure what they talked about but Shin seems to be pleased. I was annoyed to see him pleased but for now, he should enjoy it because once I’m ready it’ll all be over for him.   
(Dai)- “We’re done talking my dear Rio. His what! In about 2 days you and your father are invited to meet my clan leader. While the clan leaders talk we can spend some time together isn’t that great.” I don’t understand what’s going on. I turned to look at Shin apparently he’s enjoying this. I really want to know what they talked about in there but I doubt he’ll even tell me. 

(Rio)- “What do you mean? Didn’t I say we can only be friends and nothing more? What do you mean by “my dear Rio” and “spending” time together?” (Dai)- “For now we’ll only be friends but I believe in time we’ll be together isn’t that great!” (Shin)- “Yes, Rio isn’t that great hahaha.” What on earth is Shin planning now? Crap did I really screw up. I need to find out what they were talking about. 

As soon as Dai left Shin called me into his office. He’s planning to give me my punishment right about now I bet. Whatever it is I have to deal with it and not cry out for any reason because he’ll enjoy it. I knocked on his office door. (Shin)- “Enter you brat.”   
When I enter he was sitting in his chair with my mother by his side and he just smiled. He wanted to get a reaction out of me but I didn’t amuse him. (Shin)- “Now do you know why I called you here?” (Rio)- “Yes sir. It’s so you can give me a punishment for earlier today during the mission.” (Shin)-“Do you know why I have to give you a punishment?” (Rio)- “Because I spoke against you today and delayed the mission.” (Shin)- “I guess you’re not that stupid. That’s correct. Now, what should your punishment be.” 

He already picked out the punishment he just wants me to accept it. (Rio)- “I’ll accept any punishment you deem fit sir.” (Shin)- “Oh! Is that so? Very well. I know exactly what punishment to give you.” He took out his dagger and infused his charka into it. He came up to me. (Shin)- “Now turn around and try not to cry out too much hahaha.” 

I turned around and felt a horrible pain on my back he’s drawing a big S on my back. It’s hurting like hell and he’s going as slow as he can so I can try and scream out in pain but I didn’t want to please him like that. I’m taking the pain as much as I could. I have to bite my own lip because the pain on my back is hurting too much. I want this to be over already I don’t know how much more I can take. 

My body started reacting on its own. My fire and ice power were trying to heal the scar but the pain won’t go away that easily. I doubt I’ll be able to get rid of this stupid mark now. (Shin)- “Huh! Seems like your power is protective of you. Lucky for you but because of that we’re not done yet. I’m still not satisfied with this yet. Isn’t that right dear wife of mine!”

I looked at my mother she just looks at me with her uncaring eyes like always. Even though she sees her daughter here getting marked and mocked she just doesn’t even bother caring. I meant nothing to my own mother or to my siblings. How much more of this can I take? It’s not like I can die especially since Shin needs me for his power over the clan and whatever else he’s planning. 

(Shin)- “Now then let’s begin the rest of your punishment. Now dear wife why don’t you bring “those” over and we can get started.” Those? What is he planning? I still can’t really move from the pain either way even if I could I can’t run away my own family would try and stop me. There’s no way I could possibly hurt my own family. Shit! (Shin)- “Now let’s get you seated so we can start.”

Shin grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the chair. My mother came back with an injection and a small bottle of some liquid. No! don’t tell me it’s some kind of poison? Is he really trying to kill me this time? I just stayed looking at my mother.  
(Shin)- “Don’t worry I’m not going to kill you. I’m just giving you punishment and also helping you get yourself stronger so you should thank me. Hahaha though it’s going to take a long time before you can see the results so you should try getting used to it.”

Don’t tell me he was always planning to do this to me? There’s no way in hell I’ll be okay after this. Shin got the injection and put a small amount of the poison. (Shin)- “Now let’s get started. It’s going to be a long night for you hahaha.”  
He put in the first dose of the poison. He’s going as slow as he can with this too. He’s enjoying it. The poison is hurting so much more than when he put the scar on my back. I couldn’t help but cry out in pain. I can’t stand the burning feeling in my bones even my body was trying to cool down itself but then I’ll feel too cold so it started to warm up. My body couldn’t understand what was happening. I was losing too much charka trying to suppress my own powers and trying to get myself better.

(Shin)- “Hahaha looks like you’re having trouble there little Rio! Don’t you like this kind of training? I’m pretty sure if the Old man was here he would have tried to help you hahaha.” That asshole. I tried to attack him but failed.  
“Oh! Hahaha, you actually could still move a little huh impressive. Though we’re still not done yet so just stay *kick* sitting down little Rio. We still have to finish the whole bottle before the night is over.” I can’t. There’s no way I can make it. An hour passed by the poison was finally starting to wear off. (Shin)- “Looks like it’s time for another dose are you ready hahaha even if you’re not I’m still going to do it.” 

The same thing happened like it did the first time. My body tried to fight it and I tried to control myself. I’m crying in pain and he’s just enjoying himself and my mother unfazed as always. I have to try and get myself together but it’s so hard. 50 minutes passed by and it started to wear off again and Shin put in another dose. It kept going on and the amount it would take to ware off was getting less. By the time Shin gave the last dose, it lasted about 35 minutes for it to wear off.

(Shin)- “I have to say I’m impressed. The poison I gave you is one of the most harmful poisons there is though it was small amounts I was giving you you’ll still be about half dead. With time maybe it won’t be so harmful to you like that when you do more missions for me I don’t have to worry about you being a problem in case someone uses some kind of poison on you. Hahaha, that’s great. Now that we’re finished you may leave.”

It’s finally over but I still felt so weak but I wanted to leave as soon as possible so I got all my energy so I can be able to leave that office of hell and at least get to my room or even outside. Wait I should head to my room I can take the herbs that Old man Zee taught me. I headed to my room grabbing the wall to help me walk. I finally got to my room and headed to my desk.

I found the small bag that I had there to prepare the herbal tea but since I can’t make it into a tea I just crushed the herbs together and took a small amount since Old man Zee said not to take so much just the right amount for what it’s needed. I felt a little better so I took another small amount. I’m able to move a little more now but still felt weak. I took the last bit and I felt a lot better now though I’m physically worn out and I guess mentally as well that I just passed out on the floor. 

Next day back at Ito’s family house

I came back to dig up those bodies with my own picked team as the Hokage asked. I can’t bear to look at the burned children again but if what the boy said it’s true we need to know what exactly happened. (Kakashi)- “Alright, we need to dig up those bodies and extract their DNA and anything else that can help us determine what exactly happened here. Also like I mentioned before you are not to tell anyone what we did here. It’s important you remember that. Now let’s get to work.” 

We ended up getting everything we needed to understand what happened. Now just to take it back to the village and get it analyzed. (Kakashi)- “Now that we have everything let’s head back in half the time because we need the results as soon as possible. Let’s head out!” After an hour we got back to the village and I took the samples to the Hokage’s office. (Kakashi)- “Lord Hokage we just got back with the samples.” (Lord 3rd)- “Well leave them here and I’ll send them to get analyzed right away once the results are out I’ll contact you to come to my office.” (Kakashi)- “Yes sir.”

I headed home to get changed and wait to be called in. After what seemed like forever the Hokage asked for me. It may have been only an hour and a half but it seems like it was two days. I headed to the Hokage’s office. (Kakashi)- “I’m here sir.” (Lord 3rd)- “Ah just in time Kakashi. I just got the results. It’s pretty interesting but also unbelievable.” (Kakashi)- “May I asked what the results say?” (Lord 3rd)- “It says that it’s a match to every single Ito family.” So she truly did kill them so who are these people that claim to be them. They must be related to her somehow. 

(Lord 3rd)- “Though”! Huh? There’s more? What else can there be? (Lord 3rd)- “We also tested the family that claims to be the Ito family and they also match.” What that can’t be possible how can they also match them? (Lord 3rd)- “So we checked the samples of the bodies again. What we saw is what’s interesting.” 

(Lord 3rd)- “We found that the bodies aren’t actually human bodies but more like a copy of what could be a human. It shows that they’re only made of fire and ice chakra once you truly look into them. I don’t think she thought anyone would try to find out if it was truly their bodies. Who knows if anyone but us 3 knows about this ability. Now that we know the Ito family is truly alive we must make sure that no one else knows about this. You are not to tell anyone about what we just found out. I’ll burn these papers so they won’t be traced back.”

That’s just hard to believe can someone truly make a copy of a person so perfectly? I really want to talk with the boy now. I want to see what happened. How was she able to do all of this? She truly is talented to be able to pull this off. Can she truly be a good person like this kid wants to believe? I have so many questions that I want to investigate but if they suspect that I’m trying to get more information about her it can be bad for the village. Well for now I can put it on hold and investigate slowly.

(Kakashi)- “I can get rid of those papers for you Lord Hokage. It’ll be too risky if we don’t get rid of them as soon as possible. Also, I would like to meet this boy you were talking about he seems like a strong and hopeful kid.” (Lord 3rd)- “Hmm? Very well I’ll have you show him around the academy so that you may meet him and ask him whatever you may need to ask.” (Kakashi)- “Thank you, Lord Hokage.” (Lord 3rd)- “You may leave and please get rid of those papers right away.” (Kakashi)- “Yes sir.” I left the Hokage’s office and headed home. I got home and put the papers I was supposed to destroy away somewhere that no one can find. I’ll get some rest because tomorrow I’ll meet that boy. What’s his name again Kai Ito. No, not anymore it’s Kai Nozomu.


	4. You belong to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Shin)- “YOU ARE MY PROPERTY SO YOU DO WHAT I SAY. *Looks down/ smiles* It’s either your family or your little friend? Which one would you choose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may be short but it's because I had gone to my grandpa's funeral last weekend so it took me a while to be able to write. I still wanted to put a chapter up this weekend so that's why it's short.

** Next day back at the Len clan **

I wake up a little sore from the punishment Shin gave me last night. I look at the new scar that he left me. It doesn’t’ hurt as much anymore but the memory and mark will never go away. I know why he marked me though. It’s so everyone can know that I’m Shin’s tool. It’s also to should that no matter how strong I am he’s still stronger and better. Ha, what a laugh. Though right now I’m not at the point to get rid of him but I’ll be there soon.

I get myself up and dressed. Though I spent the night on the floor it didn’t really seem like it well maybe because my body felt numb at the time. Now today is when Shin and I have to head to the Zero clan so the leaders can talk and apparently so I can spend time with Dai. I guess I can tell him to tell me what they talked about. It won’t be till around the afternoon that we need to leave for the Zero clan. I’m not sure what to do until then.

Maybe I should start thinking where to have a small hideout so I can leave some important stuff there and in case I need to teleport out of here. Where can I go through where Shin can find me. Maybe I can find a place in the Land of Earth? I’ll have to check how it is over there but how can I do it without Shin finding out. I’ll just have to wait to see during our stupid missions. Maybe we’ll go there one of these days.

I started making more teleporting papers in case I ever need it. I also make some herb medicine and herb tea the ones that Old man Zee showed me. They’ve been really helping me but I always get depressed because I end up remembering him. If I could have just been stronger or faster I could have saved him. If only I was not here maybe he would have never had to meet Shin. It’s all my fault that he’s dead and now I have to murder a lot of people because of Shin. I don’t deserve to be happy anymore so after I deal with Shin I’ll probably end up wondering just like Old man Zee.

Once I made everything I put them away where no one can find them I can’t trust my own family because they will tell Shin so he can punish me somehow. Shin hates it when I hide something from him because he wants to know everything and control me. It’s already noon and I’m not sure what to do but wait. Shin was at my door.

(Shin)- “Hey brat remember that even though you’ll be spending time with that little friend of yours doesn’t mean that you’ll have any free time. I need you to get along well with him and please him. Give him anything he wants it’s best that our two clans get along. Make sure you don’t let him find out about that mark I left you but that’s there to show you that I’m always in charge and whatever I say goes is that clear?” I seriously hate him. He’s basically selling me off to someone from the clan just so he can have his deal. (Rio)- “Yes sir I understand.” (Shin)- “Good that’s what I want to hear. We’ll be taking off soon. The boy will come and take us to the clan leader.” As soon as he was done talking he left.

I got my swords since I never leave without them. They’re pretty short now but hopefully, in the future, I can get some new ones. Shin doesn’t want me to have great weapons I guess because he doesn’t trust me, ha well he shouldn’t trust me. Once I was ready with my weapons and a bag of the herbs I went to wait in the garden. I looked up at the sky and see a bird. How I wish I can just fly and leave this place without worry.

I was so caught up at looking up that I didn’t even notice someone in front of me (Dai)- “Hey Ri…” I reacted and got that person and threw him in the ground and drew my sword till Shin stopped me. (Shin)- “Watch it you stupid brat it’s your little friend,” he said while he punished me in the stomach. Crap I didn’t even notice I let my guard down for a while. I could have killed him. This time I didn’t mind that Shin actually hit me. I turn to Dai.

(Rio)- “I’m so sorry it’ll never happen again.” (Dai)- “It’s okay I’m fine. Hahaha, I shouldn’t have done that while you didn’t notice me it was my fault.” Shin just looked at me basically tell me not to make him look like a fool again. (Rio)- “No. It’s my fault. I’ll do anything so you may forgive me.” (Dai)- “Hmm anything you say?” I wasn’t sure to say yes but with Shin looking I can’t help it. (Rio)- “Yes…anything.” (Dai)- “Okay. Then how about a kiss?” (Rio)- “A what?” (Dai)- “You know a kiss. Like that, I’ll feel a whole lot better.” Oh just kill me now. Why does it have to be that? Damn this kid. I just have to play along.

(Rio)- “*Kiss* H…how wa..was that?” I just kissed him on the cheek but my face was still a little red. It was my first time ever giving someone a kiss. Dai just looked at me shocked. Then he just grew a huge smile. (Dai)- “Ha I was just teasing you but I can’t help but smile now. Thank you very much. *Kiss*” He ended up kissing me on the cheek as well. I just looked at him shocked and not sure what to do my face just grew even redder than before. (Dai)- “There now we’re even. We should head to my village now.” I couldn’t look him at the face so I turned and saw Shin. He didn’t look, please.

Didn’t he just tell me to do whatever he asked? Shouldn’t he be happy whatever it’s not like he’ll do anything now? I’ll just deal with it later. (Shin)- “Fine. Let’s go. We shouldn’t keep your clan leader waiting.” (Rio)- “Ri..right.” Let’s go. Dai just smiled and I turned away and again. We then headed off to the Zero clan’s village. It took about half an hour to be able to see the entrance to the village. I notice a small reaction like there’s a barrier.

(Rio)- “Do you have a barrier around your village. Huh? How where you able to tell? I noticed a small reaction you could barely even tell but I was somehow able to tell.” (Dai)- “Wow! That’s awesome. Well yes we have the barrier around so we can make sure that only clan members or our visitors are only allowed in. Since we have a lot of enemies we need to protect ourselves.” (Rio)- “Oh I see. That’s understandable.”

I looked at Shin from the corner of my eye he still doesn’t look pleased. I just tried and act like I don’t notice him. We made it into the village and the clan leader was there to greet us. Once we greeted the Zero clan leader Shin followed him to their meeting room and Dai took me to explore his village. (Dai)- “Come on I’ll show you around.” It’s not like I have a choice so I followed him still a little shy about earlier but I want to forget about it. He’s taking me to the back of the village not sure why though.

(Rio)- “Where are you taking me?” (Dai)- “Ha you’ll see. Just trust me.” (Rio)- “Okay.” Well, it’s not like I can just wander off on my own. Though if we continue heading straight won’t we get to the clan leader’s home? Will probably not it’s probably just close to it that we want to take me to. I shouldn’t say anything yet. He’ll eventually explain I’m sure. For now, just need to follow him.

(Dai)- “We’re almost there.” (Rio)- “Oh? Okay.” We made it in front of the clan leader’s home. What’s going on? (Rio)- “Um? Why exactly are we here? Isn’t this your clan leader’s home?” Dai just smiled (Dai)- “Hehe this is also my home I am the son of the clan leader. I also have two older brothers their names are Zane and Cane. They’re the ones that are trying to fight for the right to become the next clan leader since it’s passed down in our family.”

(Rio)- “Oh? Why aren’t you trying to fight for clan leader? Don’t you want to take over the clan one day?” (Dai)- “No I didn’t want to inherit this kind of clan.” (Rio)- “Didn’t you say you’re not proud of what your clan is into? Why don’t you try to become a clan leader to change your clan to be better?” Maybe if I convince him to take over he can probably change his clan for the better. (Dai)- “*smile* I was thinking about just that. I told my father that I want to fight this time. Well, I actually told him that I’ll be the only one to inherit the clan he was surprised when I told him but he seemed happy about it. So now I have to work extra hard and become extremely strong but I believe it’ll be worth it.”

(Rio)- “Well…I can’t wait to see that happen.” Though I don’t think I’ll be around when that happens but I can’t tell him that. He took me to the back garden where there was a building in the very back of the garden. We went inside the building and it was like a small house filled with books and other stuff. (Rio)- “What is this place? What’s all of these books?”

(Dai)- “This is where I come to be alone or just to think. I like to read books to relax or just to escape for a little while. I also try to write my own stuff but it’s no good. No one from my family likes to come here plus I have my own small barrier around this place so no one can just wander in when I’m not around.” (Rio)- “Barrier? You know how to make a barrier?” (Dai)- “Yes. Though at the moment their just a small size but if I train hard I can probably do bigger ones.”

(Dai)- “Everyone from my clan needs to learn at least the basics of it from a young age since it can be really useful when you want to keep people out from someplace.” (Rio)- “Hmmm. Is there a way you can show me that jutsu? Also how long do they last and what exactly can it do?” (Dai)- “Is there a reason you want to know?”

(Rio)- “Well…there’s some stuff that I want to protect things that I don’t want my family to find. If there’s a way to protect it I want to learn about it.” (Dai)- “Is that so? Well I can show you the basics but other then that I can’t teach you unless you become part of our clan haha.” (Rio)- “That’s fine. I’m pretty sure the basics will be enough thank you.” (Dai)- “Sure no problem want to get started.” (Rio)- “Yes that’ll be great.”

We spent hours so he can teach me how to make a barrier. I’m pretty sure if I learn the basics and put my own twist into it should be strong enough to protect my stuff. Who knows I might be able to protect a whole village someday I just have to train every day and experiment with it. It was around getting dark so we started to head to the meeting area Shin and the clan leader was at. When we getting out of the clan leader’s home Shin was standing outside seeming to have been waiting for us. He looks angry. Did something happen with the clan leader?

(Dai)- “Oh? Mr. Shin have you been waiting long?” (Shin)- “No I just got here myself. The talks went great so I just came looking for Rio so we can head home since we have some training to do back home don’t we Rio.” Damn, it’s going to be the poison again but it’s not like I can say anything no one needs to know my business either way. I just hope it won’t be as bad as it was last night well somehow it’s been wearing off faster but Shin doesn’t look happy so I’m pretty sure he’s going to make it horrible.

(Rio)- “Yes, of course, I almost forgot about that we really should be getting back now.” (Dai)- “Aww that’s too bad and you were getting the han..” I stop Dai before he could say anything else. (Rio)- “Yeah maybe we can finish that game next time *kiss.*” Dai couldn’t say anything he was shocked that I kissed him again for no reason well it was to stop him from talking but he probably won’t see it that way. (Dai)- “*cough/blush* Yea I’ll walk you two to the entrance of the village.” (Rio)- “*Blush* Yeah let’s go.” I can’t believe this is the second time I had to kiss him especially in front of stupid Shin well it’s because of him that I had to do it twice if not for him I would have never done it.

We got to the front of the village. (Rio)- “Well it..it was enjoyable maybe we can meet again next time.” (Dai)- “Yeah of course. I’ll love that. Well until next time.” (Rio)- “Yeah until next time.” Once we said our goodbye Shin and I started heading home. He never said anything or even looked at me which is good for me but when we get home I’m pretty sure it’ll be a different story. We finally made it to the front of our village. Shin stop and faced me. (Shin)- “Once we get home you are to come to my office so we can start your training you got that you damn brat.” (Rio)- “Yes…sir.”

I knew it he’s not happy at all and now I have to deal with the same crap again and of course, my useless mother won’t bother to help. We made it home. I took off to my room to leave my stuff and head to Shin’s office. I entered Shin’s office and he was just sitting in his chair angrily and my mother wasn’t around. Maybe she’s off getting the stuff.

I stood in front of Shin’s desk. (Rio)- “I’m here sir.” (Shin)- “Just sit your ass down and I’ll go get things ready since your mother won’t be joining us tonight since I need to explain things to you.” He went to the other room and I just sat there. I could easily escape but that’ll put my family in danger and probably even Dai now. There’s no running away from him yet I just need to take all of his hate and anger. Shin finally came back but with more bottles than last time.

(Shin)- “As you can see we’ll be here for a long while. Now we’re going to put in a little more than last night so don’t die on me because I won’t allow you to.” The poison is burning more the last time and my body is trying to fight it again it’s too much, it’s worse than last time. I couldn’t keep sitting up and fell to the ground screaming in pain. It felt like my skin was melting off and in some places, it felt numb because of the cold.

(Shin)- “So now we can get started in our little talk *looks down* will more like you listening to me. I told you to get along well with that little friend of yours but I never said you can enjoy being with him and throwing yourself at him with that kiss. Why would you even try to kiss anyone you could have noticed he wasn’t serious about that or are you that stupid.” (Rio)- “Yo….sa..to….” I couldn’t speak up I’m in too much pain and it’s only a damn minute.

(Shin)- “Huh? What are you trying to say? I can’t hear you. You need to speak up. *Looks down* can’t speak anymore good I never allowed you to say anything *Kick*.” What the hell is his problem? What is he angry about? (Shin)- “You see I did make a deal with your little friend after he told me he was the son of the Zero clan leader. He told me when he becomes the next clan leader if I’ll allow him to marry you. At first, I agreed because I thought you wouldn’t be happy about it and you’ll live a horrible life with him. Though today, it showed me I was wrong. YOU are not allowed to be happy while I’m around. YOU are not allowed to enjoy anything. YOU ARE MY PROPERTY. YOU BELONG TO ME.”

He’s insane. He truly is insane. He just wants to use me forever. I don’t understand why he has to treat me like this. (Shin)- “When I spoke to the clan leader about your little friend he was happy to hear that his youngest son finally wants to fight for the right to become clan leader. He apparently has high hopes for him so we made a deal. He’ll send people our way for more missions and if they all like our work he’ll get us more connections with the underground.”

(Shin)- “I also spoke to him about the deal that friend of yours made with me and to my surprised, he agreed since it made him want to become clan leader. Though now it seems when the time comes I’ll just give him someone else or if he doesn’t like that I’ll just get rid of him. *Looks down* well more like you’ll get rid of him.” What! He can’t be serious! (Rio)- “N…N…NO! I..wo..do..it..” (Shin)- “*Anger/kicks* What was that! Did you just say NO to me? *Continues to kick*” (Shin)- “NO…I ca..do..it…he. My…fri…” to pain is too much from the poison and his damn kicks aren’t helping. I don’t know how much longer I can take.

(Shin)- “YOU ARE MY PROPERTY SO YOU DO WHAT I SAY. *Looks down/ smiles* It’s either your family or your little friend? Which one would you choose?” Damn him. I try to get up but the pain is horrible I can’t even speak this is not like last night at all. This is stronger than before. I still try to get up I was able to support myself thanks to Shin’s desk. I stand up. (Rio)- “My…fam…si…” (Shin)- “What’s that? I can’t hear you?” (Rio)- “My fami..sir..”

(Shin)- “Good choice. It’s not like you have another choice. AND WHO do YOU belong to?” (Rio)- “You..sir..” I’m finally able to get my words out a little at a time and my body is finally feeling better but I can still feel the poison in my system. (Shin)- “We still have a long night ahead of us but I’m glad you finally realize who you belong to.” You’re insane I’ll never truly admit that crap, I belong to no one. I just can’t oppose you right now. I need to get stronger no matter what.

Once Shin notices that the poison was wearing off he added more and injected me with it. It was as bad as the first dose. (Shin)- “Now then, you are to get along with that friend of yours until he’s not needed anymore. You are also to introduce him to a girl that I’ll choose so he can eventually get over you. You are not to be alone with him ever. If I ever find out that you’re alone with him we’ll have more fun time you understand.” ‘Fun’ he actually thinks this is fun. I can’t believe him. I don’t understand why he can’t just let me be with anyone. (Shin)- “Answer me you stupid brat *Kicks*” Shit that hurts. I have to agree for now. (Rio)- “Yes….sir.” (Shin)- “Haha good to hear that.”

(Shin)- “Hmmm.” I look at Shin and I notice him thinking I wonder what is going through that crazy mind of his. (Shin)- “I think I know who would be perfect to introduce to that friend of yours. And also she’ll tell me everything I need to know if you’re listening to me or not.” Who the hell is he talking about? I don’t get along with anyone here because of him so I really don’t know who he could be talking about. (Shin)- *Looks down to me* “That’s right you wouldn’t know who I’m talking about. It’s some annoying little brat that’s been trying to get my attention for some annoying reason. I think her name is Ash or something like that. Like this, I can get rid of her annoying me and she can keep an eye on you while you’re with the Zero brat.”

Of all the people it’s the one person I can’t stand. I may not get along with others and may not know everyone but I do know that Ash. Ash is a horrible person. She is the best in our clan when it comes to Genjutsu. She also has the ability to show what others truly feel about a certain person she chooses. Once there was this one girl that seems to piss Ash off so she decided to show her what everyone thought about her. So for a whole month, the whole clan was talking crap about this girl. Things that they wouldn’t normally say out loud. The weird thing is that I was never affected and that’s why Ash doesn’t like me plus because apparently have Shin’s attention. It’s not like I want his attention. I don’t get why but now I guess I do. It seems like Ash really likes Shin that’s just gross.

(Rio)- “Tsk” of all fucking people ‘her’ really. (Shin)- *Kick* “What was that you brat. Did you really just click your tongue at me. Do you really want to be alone with that Zero brat? Did we not just go over this. YOU BELONG TO ME!” Shit did I really do that out loud fuck. (Rio)- “Sorry…I…I didn’t mean to…” (Shin)- *Kick and grabs me by the hair* “I don’t care if you are sorry. YOU need to get it through your head that you, your powers, and your body belong to me.” (Rio)- *Shock/looks down* “Yes…sir”

(Shin)- *Grabs my chin so I can face him* “Look at me when you answer me. Hmmm. Now that I actually look at you. You don’t look that bad. No wonder that Zero brat likes you. *Leans in*” Oh hell no. There’s no way in hell I’m letting him do that. (Rio)- *grab a kunai from my side pocket and swing at Shin* “What’s…wrong..with you” I still have a hard time talking due to the damn poison. (Shin)- *Anger* “Didn’t I tell you already *grabs me and pushes me to ground. Pins my arms over my head so I can’t move* YOU BELONG TO ME.” (Rio)- “I’m…just…a k-kid” (Shin)- “I don’t care. Who is going to stop me? You have no one to remember. Everyone already knows you belong to me. So no one will help you unless they want to get killed. Now shut up and let me do what I want.” He’s right. I don’t have anyone. No one will risk their lives for mine. I am alone. I have no one. My mother doesn’t care what happens to me, my siblings don’t give a crap about me they just want me around so they don’t have to do anything. The only who truly cared about me is dead because Shin’s goon killed him. What’s the point of fighting him now….He’s never going to leave me alone _. ‘_ _Don’t focus on the now, hope for the future that you want. Get stronger for your sake. Use your stepfather to gain that strength so you can protect your future._ ’ Right! I can’t just give up. If I give up now then I’ll never have a future. Thank you Old man Zee you always end up saving me. (Rio)- “You’re right. I may not have anyone here. No one will help me because they fear you but that doesn’t matter. No matter what you do to me I’ll overcome anything so I can have a future to look forward to. You will not break me you monster.”

(Shin)- “Is that so? From what I see you’re too powerless to be able to change your future. I’m the one who gets to decide what your future holds. You live how I tell you to and you die when I tell you to. You have no right to decided anything for yourself.” I can tell he’s pissed because I’m talking back to him and I already know it’s going to be a long night of pain for me but…but that doesn’t matter. I can take whatever he does to me because in time I’ll control my own future.

(Rio)- “You can believe that all you want Shin but I already know that I’m the one who gets to decide my own future. I may be powerless now but I will get stronger no matter what and I’ll take you down so you can never hurt anyone else ever again.” (Shin)- “haha you really do have guts, I can tell you got that from your father. That’s why you both piss me off. You both take me so lightly but you both are too powerless against me which is why your father is dead. Which is why I control your future. Now enough with this useless talking, I want to enjoy this fun time with you.”

I started to kick Shin off of me but he wouldn’t get off. I tried releasing my arms but he was too strong. If I use my fire or ice it can go bad since I’m not able to control it right now because of the poison. But it’s my own option right now if I want to get him away from me. I was about to use my fire to get him off of me but then Shin injected me with something. I felt my body going limp for about 10 secs. I was able to move a little though. (Rio)- “What….what did…you do?” (Shin)- “Oh. I just gave you something so you won’t fight back anymore. Though it seems like I maybe need to give you more. Hmmm on second thought this should be fine. You won’t be able to use your abilities and you could barely even put up a fight so it’s all good. Now let the fun time begin finally.”

** After Shin’s “fun” **

I laid there on the floor beaten, stabbed, and messed up. Shin just looked down at me with a smile. (Shin)- “Ha. You’re really not bad. You felt a lot better then your mother that’s for sure. I had a lot of fun with my new toy. Make sure not to disappoint me next time.” (Rio)- “Screw…you….Shin.” (Shin)- *Anger* “What was that you brat?” (Rio)- “Ha….I said…screw you…Shin.” (Shin)- “Oh really now. Well, it seems like I’m going to have to fix that mouth of yours.” Shin then grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me. I tried to remove his hand but my body was so hurt and tired that I couldn’t do anything.

Shin then stopped in front of a door that led to the basement. Crap I was already so damn tired and hurt I don’t know if I can take anymore. It took about 5 mins to make it to the bottom which led to a small jail-like room. There are chains connected to the wall, a small bed not too far unless the chains were made smaller, and a small bathroom. What the hell I didn’t even know there was such a thing down here. Why does he have this room?

(Shin)- “Do you like that room brat? I made it just for you. I made for whenever you would dare disrespect me. I thought it would be later on but after you meet that kid it seems like you just want to fight back. Maybe he’s the cause of your change. If so we need to correct that.” (Rio)- “NO! Don’t. He’s not…not the reason.” (Shin)- “Oh? Why should I believe that?” (Rio)- “Because…I always…wanted….to fight you….but never had a proper reason….or because you would…hurt my family.” (Shin)- “Then why fight back now. You don’t care about your family anymore? Or do you really think you can take me on?” (Rio)- “No. I can’t take you….on. I still…care for them…I just got tired….and lashed out. You did just…rape me….even though I’m…just a kid.” (Shin)- “Rape? Wrong. You are a toy that I can use whenever I want however I want. So it’s not rape if you’re just a toy so your age doesn’t matter either.” (Rio)- “Ass…hole” Shin then got pissed and threw me to the wall that had the chains and I blacked out from the pain from earlier and from being thrown to the wall.

Shin then chained up the passed out Rio and called for his wife to come clean and patch up Rio. Before he left so his wife can do what he ordered her to do he faced Rio (Shin)- *Place his hand on Rio’s cheek* “You belong to me and no one else. I’ll never let anyone take you from me. You will stay by my side forever.” Once he finished he left his wife there and went back to his office.

Rio’s mother, Yuu, was angry. (Yuu)- “How dare you. You piece of trash trying to take my husband away from me. Now here I am having to clean trash like you up because you seduced my husband. I’ll never forgive you for this. I wish I never gave birth to you.” (Rio)- “That’s fine by me, mother. I already knew how you felt about me long ago. Even though…your husband… raped me….you just want to…blame it on me. You may see me as trash but I can promise you this…you and the rest of this fucked up family….are worse than trash.” (Yuu)- “You! Since when were you awake?” (Rio)- “Since you started….talking. I rarely hear you talk so I woke up.” (Yuu)- “Then why did you pretend to still be asleep?” (Rio)- “Just wanted to know what…my dear mother would have…to say after seeing her…daughter like this because of of…her husband. Though I already knew…how you would react…and I was right.” (Yuu)- “You whore! You just want to take my husband that’s why you seduced him right.” (Rio)- “That’s just gross…why would I want that. You both deserve each other with your two kids.” (Yuu)- *Slap* You bitch. I swear you’ll pay for that.” (Rio)- “Haha trust me I already am by having to deal with both of you. How can my life get….any worse then…it already is? What do you think Shin?”

My mother turned around to face a very angry Shin. (Shin)- “I just told you to clean up the brat what is taking you so long. *Looks at the red mark on Rio’s cheek* How dare you hit want’s mine! *Slap and Yuu fall to the floor* Call the twins and tell them to come and do what I had told you to do.” After my mother ran up to look for the twins. (Shin)- “Now it’s time you take a nap because you’re going to have a long day tomorrow since he didn’t get to finish earlier. *Inject* Sleep tight little Rio.” By the time the twins got there, Rio was put to sleep and saw as Shin placed Rio on the small bed.

(Jun)- “Father, we’re here.” (Shin)- “Good. You and your sister are to clean Rio and patch her up. Once you’re done you may go back to what you were doing. But if I see any other wounds or anything you’ll be in big trouble just like your mother understood.” (Jun & Toru)- “Yes, Father.” With that Shin went to his office and the twins did what they were told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be with Kai and Kakashi. It'll also have Ash and Dai meeting. I probably won't put what Rio is going to go through in that jail-like room because it'll come out later in flashbacks and she'll probably bring it up later on as well. Hopefully, you like it.


	5. The girl from the Len Clan and Where is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have no right to judge her when you've never met her, Kakashi sensei. You don't know the reason she does what she does. No one but her and her clan knows. For all, we know she could be forced to do all those things. With the powers, she has do you really think it's not a possibility. I don't care how you or others see her like how you all don't want to believe me about her. I'll tell you my story after the tour but I don't care about your opinion if you're just going to bad mouth her behind her back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be updating once or twice a month because I have to be taking care of my dad because he became disabled because of a stroke and I have to help my daughter with her school online.

** Back in Konoha **

** Kai's POV **

I start to get ready so I can meet up with the person who is going to show me the academy. I wonder what type of person they are? Oh well. It doesn't really matter. Right now all that matters is for me to become a strong person who can protect my family and my loved ones. 

If it wasn't for that person who saved us I would have never thought about getting stronger. I was too spoiled to think that I was always going to be protected somehow. What we went through really opened my eyes. I owe that girl my life. She saved us and helped me realize what I need to do. 

** Outside my new home **

"Ah, you must be Nozomu Kai right?" 

"Yes, are you the person who is going to show me the academy I'll be attending?" I asked

"Yes, my name is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi replied

"Nice to meet you. I'm excited to finally see the academy. Can we please go already?" I asked excitedly 

"Of course, but after we tour the academy I would like to know what made you decided to join." Kakashi said

** *Suspects* ** "I don't mind telling you but I'm pretty sure the Hokage already told you my story. Is there a reason why you want to ask me yourself?" I questioned 

"No reason, I just want to hear it from you personally. You can tell a lot from looking into the other person's eyes when they talk. Plus I want to make sure you're not just joining because you think it's going to be fun." Kakashi said calmly 

** *Upset* ** "I assure you, Kakashi-sensei I assume, I'm not doing this for fun. I'm serious about learning and getting stronger. The only reason why I'm saying I'm excited is that I can't wait to get started. I fully understand that it's not meant to be taken lightly and I'm not so don't try to assume things about me or my motives because I think that's why you're truly here. It has nothing to do with me but about the girl who saved me and my family isn't that right?" I explained to him

** *Surprised* ** "You're really a sharp kid. Yes, it's true. I want to hear you tell your story about the girl to me. I don't trust her or her clan. I believe she does things for a reason. She may have let you and your family go but it's probably a plan of hers. She's just an evil person which is why she's in the Bingo Book." Kakashi told me

** *Clench fist* ** "You have no right to judge her when you've never met her, Kakashi sensei. You don't know the reason she does what she does. No one but her and her clan knows. For all, we know she could be forced to do all those things. With the powers, she has do you really think it's not a possibility. I don't care how you or others see her like how you all don't want to believe me about her. I'll tell you my story after the tour but I don't care about your opinion if you're just going to bad mouth her behind her back." I told him angrily 

"Ha, fine. I understand. You really are an interesting kid. Well, let's get going before it gets later." Kakashi said

"Great, let's go." I replied. 

** After Academy Tour **

"Now that you saw the academy are you willing to tell me your story now?" Kakashi asked

** *Annoyed* ** "I did agree so yes, we can talk now." I replied

"Thank you" Kakashi said

"It's like I told the Hokage. I didn't get to sit around and talk with her or anything since she was sent to kill us. She made us go inside our house I guess to hide what she was going to do from the ones who were watching her. My little sister was crying because she was scared so I was trying to protect her and that's when she told me  _ “That’s a good boy. You should always try to protect your family. You’re lucky you have a family that cares about you. So get stronger so you can always protect them. I’ll be sending you two with your parents now." _ After she told me that she threw some charms or something and we ended up in the forest close by to this village. Oh, yeah I almost forgot. She also told me to tell my parents that it'll be best to change our names so that no one can find us. I'm not sure what happened to her after that, all I hope for is that she was able to trick whoever it is she's being forced to work for." I said

"Why would she try to save you? Also, why did she say you were lucky that have a family that cares? Why do you say she's being forced?" Kakashi kept asking questions

"As I said, we really couldn't sit around and talk it out. I'm not sure why she decided to save us but she did. I believe she said I was lucky because she probably doesn't have a family who cares for her. You could tell from her sad eyes. I believe she's being forced because she had to hide the fact that she saved us and it seemed like she doesn't enjoy killing others." I replied honestly 

"I understand why you may think that but she's killed a lot of people already. It's hard to believe that she'll only save your family. There has to be a reason why she saved your family." Kakashi said

*Sigh* "You're right I do believe that because I could sense that from her. You weren't there and you've never met her before so you have no right to talk badly about her. That's why I believe she's being forced to kill others she doesn't enjoy it. Do you really believe a kid can like killing others without it being taught to them? No matter what others may think about her I'll always believe in her and I want to get strong enough to be able to support her if she ever needs help. I owe her that. She made me want to be a better and stronger person. If not for her I would still probably be a spoiled brat." I said

"Hm, I see. I really do want to learn more about this person from the Len clan." Kakashi stated 

"Len clan?" I asked

"Yes, this person is from the Len clan. No one knows her name just that she from the Len clan so everyone just calls her Len. Which really benefits the Len clan. They are a clan of assassins. That's why it doesn't make sense she let your family live. All of the Len clan are cold-blooded killers." Kakashi said 

"Can you really say that Kakashi-sensei? Have you met anyone or every one of the Len clan? What about the children? Don't they have a chance to be taught what's right or wrong? Do you know the history of the Len clan? Do you know the future of the Len clan? What about this village? Was this village always peaceful? What does this village's future hold? Can you really say that no one here in your village is a cold-blooded killer? It's impossible to truly know who someone is. There's always something that changes them either for the good or for the bad. That's why I'll believe in her. If she ever needs help finding her way I'll help her in a heartbeat. We need to be able to believe in others so they can believe in themselves. I'll enjoy learning from you Kakashi but I'll not be fighting with you about her anymore. You have the right to believe whatever you want about her but maybe you should meet her first before you decided you know what kind of person she is." I said honestly 

"I see. You really are an interesting boy. I believe you'll do great at the academy. Well, you should be heading home now before it gets late. You'll start at the academy Monday morning." Kakashi said

"Thank you for believing that. I'll be working hard and training hard. Thank you for showing me around. I'll be leaving now. Bye Kakashi-sensei." I said heading home.

That was an interesting talk. The Len clan huh? I would like to know more about this clan. Though I wish I knew her name. I'm only guessing that her name is Rio from the necklace that I found. It's a good thing I never mentioned that to anyone. I think it's best they don't try to find out about her it could be dangerous for her and anyone who tries. 

** Same day  **

** Len's clan **

** Dai's Pov **

I came by to visit Rio. Of course, I brought her something I think she may like. I can't wait to give it to her. I have been interested in her for so long now that it's hard to believe that I'll be able to be with her, well, more hang out with her until I become the clan leader. 

** Knock Knock Knock  **

I started knocking on Rio's front door excited to see her again. I wish I could see her every day. I want to make her the happiest person alive. 

** Door opening **

"Well if it isn't the Zero clan kid. What are you doing here?" Shin asked

"I came by to hang out with Rio. Where is she?" I said

"Ah. She's finishing a mission. She should be home soon. If you like you can wait for her in her room." Shin replied

"Oh. Okay. I'll wait for her. Where is her room?" I said

"Follow me I'll take you to her room." Shin replied

I followed Shin upstairs to the last room. When he opened the door there was a girl in Rio's room. Who is that girl and what is she doing here?

"Who is she?" I asked

"Oh. She is Ash. One of Rio's friends. She's also waiting for Rio to come back. You both can keep each other company until she comes back it shouldn't be too long." Shin answered

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just come another day. She can hang out with Rio today and I'll come another time when she's not here." I said not liking what was happening.

"Don't worry about it. It's best if you two get along either way if you want to be in Rio's life. She'll want you to get along with her friends don't you think?" Shin stated

I doubt she is even Rio's friend. She told me she doesn't get along with anyone from her clan so how can she have a friend. I do want to see Rio though and maybe I can help her if this girl tries to do something to her when she gets back. 

"Fine. I understand. I'll do anything for Rio. You did say she was almost going to be home right?" I asked

"Yes. Shouldn't be more than half an hour or less. Now you two get along before Rio shows up." Shin said as he left.

It was uncomfortable. I don't know this girl and I'm pretty sure she's not Rio's friend. It seems like she doesn't even want to be here. I wish she could just leave before Rio gets here. 

"What are you to Rio?" Ash asked

"I'm her friend and hoping to be more in the future. Why do you ask?" I replied

"Like Shin-sama said I'm Rio's friend. I want to know how you feel about her. You see not a lot of people from our clan like her because she's strong, smart, and the clan's leader daughter. I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt her." Ash stated

Hm. It seems like she doesn't like talking about her. It's like she's being forced to say those things. Does Shin not trust me alone with Rio? Why else would he make someone who doesn't like her be here? Maybe I can get her to confess. 

"Rio has never mentioned you before. How long have you been friends?" I asked

"Oh, well that's to be expected. Before I didn't get along with her either so I started to watch her and eventually I saw another side to her so I decided to be friends with her. It was hard because she said she didn't want to make friends. Though it was more like she was scared to make friends I didn't give up so within some time I was finally able to be friends with her." Ash answered

"I see. It's true that it was hard to become friends with Rio but it's worth it. She deserves so much in this world. That's why I'll do anything for her to be happy. I'm sure you also feel the same right Ash?" I said

** *Annoyed* ** "Sure I do. Why....wouldn't..... I?" Ash replied forcefully

"Maybe because you're not actually friends with Rio. I've been seeing your expressions and listening to what you say and I can tell you don't like her. So why are you here? Did Shin put you up to this so I won't be alone with Rio?" I asked her with anger

"Fine. You're right. I'm not friends with that worthless person. Who would want to be anyways? Of course, Shin-sama doesn't want you to be alone with her because she might get too distracted. It's best for everyone if you just go along with it if you don't want Rio to be in trouble." Ash said

"Did you just call Rio worthless?" I asked upset

"Yeah, I did so what. It's the truth. I don't get what you see in that thing." Ash said annoyed

** *Get's up and grab Ash by the collar*  ** "You better take that back. You should be lucky to be able to see her. To be able to be close to her should make you happy. You have no right to be saying anything bad about her. You and your clan need to fix your mindsets because once I become clan leader I'll make sure to get rid of anyone who sees Rio as anything but amazing. Now once Rio gets here you better find an excuse to leave because I don't want to see you anymore today you understand?" I stated 

"Ye...s.... I... und...ersta...nd. Ple...ase le..t me go." Ash pled 

** *Let's go* ** "Good. Now shut up and wait I don't want to hear you anymore." I said sitting back at my spot.

"Yes." Ash replied

** 2 Hours **

It's been 2 hours and she still hasn't come home why? I should go look for Shin and ask what's happening. I was about to get up when the door opened. Is that Rio?

** Door opens **

"Sorry for the long wait but it seems there was a problem with the mission so she won't be able to make it home today." Shin said 

"What? What happened? Is she okay?" I asked worried

"I can't give details but she's fine. They just won't be able to make it today. You could always come tomorrow she should be back." Shin replied

"I see. It's good to know she's okay. I'll come back tomorrow so I can see her. Thank you for having me. I should go. Nice to meet you again Ash." I said 

"Right. It was nice to meet you too." Ash replied 

"I'll see you tomorrow Shin. Goodbye." I said

"Right bye." Shin said as I left for my village. 

** Next Day **

I came back to Rio's village to see if I can finally see her today. I hope that waste of life Ash isn't there again. I can't stand her but if I have to deal with her so that Rio won't get in trouble, then I guess I do have to deal with that thing. 

** Knock Knock Knock **

** Door Opens **

**** "You really did come today huh?" Shin said as he opened the door

"Of course, I always do what I say I'm going to do. Is Rio finally at home?" I asked

"Not yet. I still haven't received word yet so all we can do is wait. You're welcome to wait in her room again." Shin said

"No word? Isn't that bad? Are you sure she's okay?" I asked

"Of course, it is Rio we're talking about. They're probably just too busy right now to send any information. So you could wait and see what happens or you can go home." Shin said

"Hm. Okay, I'll wait in her room. If you find out anything please let me know right away. I'm worried about her. I know she's strong but I can't help but worry for her." I said heading upstairs

"Of course, I understand oh and Ash is also there so you don't have to wait alone. She's also worried about Rio." Shin said

*Stops halfway up* "I see. Thank you for letting me know." I said 

** Rio's Room **

I open the door to see Ash there upset. I guess she doesn't want to be here but since I said I was going to come he probably told her to be here. Oh well. As long as she doesn't talk I can deal with her. 

"I see you're back just make sure not to say anything and I won't have to hurt you. Do you understand?" I said

"Yes. I understand." Ash said not looking at me

"Good" I said taking a seat on the floor. 

** 2 Hours **

Again it's been 2 hours and still no word about Rio. I'm worried about her. Usually, she finishes her missions quickly so what's wrong with this one?

** Door opens **

"I just got word from Rio. It seems like she won't be coming home for a while. The person who was working under her got killed so she's tracking that person so she can get her revenge. She said she was sorry for making you both wait but that it's something she needs to do so she hopes you understand." Shin said

"I see. I understand but can you keep me updated when you hear from her?" I asked

"Of course, you can come by and see if I received anything or I can even send Ash to let you know. It's a good thing you both became friends you both can be there for Rio when she gets back." Shin said

"Thank you. I should head back there's still some stuff I need to do. Thank you for having me." I said getting up

"It's no problem. Just don't worry too much about her." Shin said

"I'll try. Thank you. Goodbye." I said 

"Of course, goodbye." Shin said as I left

** 2 Weeks later **

It's been 2 weeks and Rio still hasn't come back. Every time I go by her house Shin just tells me that she's still tracking down the person. That this person is very good and hiding and that's why she's having a hard time finding him. I wish she can just find him already. I want to see her again. 

** A month and 2 weeks **

I still haven't been able to see Rio. All I've been able to see is that damn Ash. I'm forced to see her because of Shin and my father. My father thinks having one of Rio's friends here will help me calm down and not worry. If only he knew that she's not her friend at all. Why can't she be home already I'm tired of seeing only Ash. 

** 3 months and 1 week **

It's already been more than 3 months. What on earth is happening. Why can't she come home already? She should have found him already right? Damn it. I wish I knew where she was so I could help her or at least bring her back. I know she feels like she needs to get revenge but she's too important I don't want her hurt. 

** Knock knock knock **

"Who is it?" I yelled out

"It's Ash. Shin sent me." Ash replied

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood right now to have to deal with you." I said

"It's about Rio. She's home already." Ash said

*Shock* "Really?" I yelled out as I opened my door. "How is she?" I asked

"Well....she's hurt and wounded but with rest, she should be fine in a month or so. Knowing her it might be sooner." Ash said

"How badly hurt is she? Can I go see her? What do you mean sooner?" I asked 

"She looks pretty bad. Yes, you could see her that's why Shin sent me to get you. I mean she recovers faster than everyone because of her abilities apparently." Ash answered

"I see that's good to know. Well, let's go I want to see her already." I said heading to her village

** Rio's village **

** Hospital  **

We made it to the hospital and then her hospital room. Rio was asleep. Deeply asleep. She didn't even hear when I came to her hospital room. Shin was standing by the window and Ash stay in the waiting room.

"What happened to her?" I asked 

"I assume it was a trap. I can't say for sure. We have to wait till she wakes up to know more." Shin answered

"How did she get home? When did she get home?" I asked

"She has a way to teleport lucky for her since we were able to rush her to the hospital. She just got back which is why I sent Ash to get you." Shin said

"I see. Thank you for letting me know." I said 

"It's no problem. I'll leave you alone for a while. I'll also send Ash since she hasn't really gotten the time to see her yet." Shin said as he left

** Door closes **

"What on earth happened to you, Rio? I've been so worried about you. Get better fast Rio. I hate to see you like this." I said hoping she could hear me.

Rio is badly wounded. She has so many stab wounds, cuts, burns, and rope marks. Most were healing already but the stab wounds are still trying to close. A lot of the bandages are soaked with her blood and some had dry blood from the healed wounds. Damn it. Why did she have to get this hurt? Please Rio recover fast. 


End file.
